The Heart Taker
by TehKoolKid
Summary: This is an alternative episode that could have taken the place of season 4's episode "Dr. Adrian Shaw." The end result of the events that take place in this story line is the same as the episode that was aired on TV.


RING RING RING RING RING RING.

Liz rolls over, sleepily slapping at her alarm clock trying to shut it up. After a few seconds of failing, she realizes it is her phone and goes to pick it up.

"Good more moring Elizabeth," Raymond says from the other side.

"Do you know what time it is," she responds groggling.

"I do, and you better get moving if you want this next target."

"I'll be at the Post Office in 20 minutes," she says, and slams down the phone.

Tom wakes up, rolling over and wraps his arms around her, "you know you don't have to go in, after all you and the baby have just gone through."

"Ughhh," she moans, "I need to." Though she had just got Angess back from Kirk days ago, she cannot stop thinking about him. It keeps her up at night, all those questions about her past still left unanswered. Against every natural instinct in her body, she begrudgingly gets up, hoping today holds some answers.

"Good morning everyone," Liz says as the elevator doors open, holding her mug of coffee.

"Ahh, finally Elizabeth, nice of you to join us," says Raymond as he looks up from Aram's computer. "Number 68, Eric Mills, AKA the Heart Taker. His day job is working for Red Cross oddly enough. Good by day, evil by night. Originally a geneticist by trade. He takes the personal information and samples of blood donated and runs the necessary test to screen if they have a proper match for his street clients who are in need of organs, or even the whole body.

Cooper butts in, "why does this guy matter to you."

As usually, Raymond carries on not letting his true intentions be known. "It just so happens that he will be stopping by Memorial Hospital for a blood drive so I say we make an appointment."

Unable to come up with any logical reason to not go after this guy, even though Raymond's intentions were still unknown, the team geared up with a tactical unit and prepared to roll out.

Ressler comes in over the radio, "ok ok, let's make this as simple as possible. Samar will be stationed up ahead in an unmarked cruiser waiting to establish a visual of the target as he enters the parking lot, while Aram will provide an intel through the hospital camera feed. Me, Keen, and the tactical team will move in on your command Samar.

The Red Cross marked van pulls into the parking lot, the Heart Taker jumps out carrying a red medical supply bag and is headed towards the building. Samar's voice cracks thorough on the radio, "I have a visual on the van, prepare to make contact... GO GO GO!"

Three black Tahoes open up, lights, sirens blazing towards the entrance. The tactical teams jumps out with Liz and Ressler on their tail all of the yelling, "FBI, FBI, GET ON THE GROUND!" Just as they are about to grab him, he bolts through a group of people into the crowded building quickly moving out of sight.

"Help me here Aram, where is he going," Ressler yells over the radio franticly trying to get the Heart Taker's location.

"Hold on, hold on... one second... third floor, East wing, headed towards radiology, " Aram yells back.

The team bursts into the building, rushes up to the second floor as fast as they can, splitting into two teams, trying to secure the wing as fast as they can. Bang, bang, bang. Three handgun shots ring out.

"Shots fired, shots fired. Get me a visual," Ressler yells out over the radio.

"Behind the reception desk," Aram responds.

Half the team splits off to circle around back while Agent Ressler and Liz move into position, stacking up outside the door entering the radiology lobby. "Three, two, one, breach," Liz instructs over the radio.

As she breaches the door all she can see was white, and a persistent white noise fills her hearing.

"LIZZ! LIZZ!," she hears growing louder, Ressler calling her, shaking her. As she opened her eyes, she was pulled back by the sight of the Heart Taker standing right in front of her. She lunges at him, only to realize that he had already been detained. The other team entered through the back entrance, flashing the Heart Taker as well as her in the process.

"You ok Keen," Ressler said as he put out his hand to help her up.

"Ya, ya," she responded.

As Liz arrived back to the Post Office, Raymond had already begun interrogating the Heart Taker. "So, what is he saying," Liz says as she enters the room.

"Not much, yet," he responds. "How come you don't know where Dr. Shaw is now."

"I am not supposed to, that was how the arrangement was made. I drop each new patient off at the harbor as instructed, no direct contact, saffer for both of us." the Heart Taker replies.

"Can you arrange a drop off with Dr. Shaw?" Raymond asks.

"Ya," the Heart Taker replies, slightly scared of what might happen if he rats out his client.

"Elizabeth, find Harold and Donald, we have a new target," orders Raymond.

"Who is Dr. Shaw," Liz yells back still feeling left in the dark.


End file.
